


x_ti

by coochie (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, desarrollo de personaje, i think this one applies to day 7, im so so so sorry i love my oneesan so much, pronombres femeninos para Arashi, si eso te triggerea es porque sos boludo u:U, spoilers de StarFes, te amo HIJA, when i posted this i saw what is supposed to be posted each day??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coochie
Summary: narukami arashi, la que con sus lágrimas fortaleció su alma, no dejará pasar por desapercibido la de los demás.





	x_ti

**Author's Note:**

> esto es lo único que voy a hacer por Arashi en su semana. me siento pésima por no tomarme el tiempo para escribirle algo ya que esto es viejo, pero esta es una de las tantas razones por la cual la amo y admiro su carácter. <33

lo hará por esa persona, repite en su cabeza cuando los cabellos del pincel rozan decisivamente sobre sus pómulos, tiñendo su piel con la pintura de batalla a punto de iniciar en aquel escenario repleto de conflicto y fascinación por parte de un tercero. si es por esa persona, hará lo que sea.

en honor a su miseria, a su silencio y a su pérdida, triunfará.

ahora sus delgados dedos pasan su sedoso cabello de oro para evitar nudos, mirándose al espejo y sonriendo internamente. perfecta, ella era la definición de perfección. "el narcisismo también es una forma de amor", pensaba, admirándose una vez más.

Narukami alzó su mirada al techo, dejando que las lágrimas queden en su orbes y no esparciéndose sobre su trabajo en maquillaje. por esa persona, gracias a ella, ahora es más fuerte y no dejará que alguien más salga desprotegido.

y sus palabras mantienen estabilidad hasta el día de hoy. la luz que irradia en su forma, palabras y actitud es la guía para todos sus amados hacia el camino de la paz y bienestar. apoyando o cuestionando sus decisiones, Narukami busca el bien común para todos los demás.

el abandono la destrozó y sufrió la duda que jamás será resuelta. Narukami culpabilizó su existencia por no estar allí, por no comprenderle. aprendió a salir de su zona y observar su alrededor para descubrir, por fin, la realidad de su contexto.

por esa persona, que la cuida y ama, cuidará a los que ama; y su esfuerzo, juró, no será en vano.

la reconocida risa maniática de Tsukinaga y los ojos expresando aburrimiento de Sena la advirtieron de que el momento ya llegó; resplandecería como una estrella, como esa luz que iluminó a los perdidos, sin opacar a quien también quiere brillar. porque ya no es solo ella, sino todo el mundo.

Narukami Arashi, la que con su sonrisa alegrará al mundo, no dejará pasar por desapercibido la de los demás.


End file.
